Thomas Reff Wiki
Famous quote about Thomas Reff "He was born Thomas Reff, but he was simply known as 'Thomas' -- Druid. Friend. Lover." - Adam Sandler Famous letter by Thomas Reff "Jungle phase is over" “No More Buffs. No More Smites. No More Jungling. No More Fun. No More Diving. 6. That is 2 levels past 4. 2 more than I needed or wanted. Boring. I am always bitchy. No Fun--—for anybody. 6. You are getting greedy. Act your high level. Relax—--This won’t hurt.” List of Thomas' jobs ;Account Executive ;Acrobat ;Actor ;Army private ;Agent ;Ambulance driver ;Amateur-Division Professional Arm Wrestler ;Asking man at products demonstration ;Astronaut for NASA ;Assassin ;Attack-dog trainer for the Pitiless Pup Attack Dog School ;Bartender ;Beef Jerky Manufacturer ;Blackjack dealer of Monty Burns Casino ;Bodyguard of Mayor Quimby ;Bootlegger ;Bowling alley employee, or "Pin Monkey", of Barney's Bowlarama ;Bounty Hunter ;Boxer ;Butler ;Bum Wrestler ;Bon - Ah ;Car designer for Powell Motors ;Caricaturist of open coffins ;Carny ;CEO of the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant ;Chauffeur for Classy Joe's ;Springfield Chief of Police ;Child Caretaker of Uncle Homer's Daycare Center ;Choreographer for the Super Bowl Halftime Show ;Chiropractor ;Coach for Bart's Little League American football team ;Cook at a diner when fleeing from a Florida sheriff ;Con artist/Grifter with son Bart ;Conceptual artist ;Convenience store night-clerk for the Kwik-E-Mart ;Detective ;Drug Smuggler when Burns cancelled the prescription drug program ;Door-to-door knife salesman for Slash-Co. ;Door-to-door sugar salesman ;Door-to-door spring salesman ;Duffman ;Deacon of the Church ;Employee at Gulp 'n' Blow Drive-through ;Executive of Globex Corporation, Cypress Creek ;Executive Vice President of Power Plant ;Farmer ;Film critic ;Film producer ;Fireman (volunteer) ;Fish gutter ;Fisherman ;Food critic for The Springfield Shopper ;Foot Locker employee ;Fortune cookie writer ;Founder and Junior Vice President Compu-Global-Hyper-Mega-Net ;Garbage Commissioner ;Grease collector ;Grim Reaper ;Guard of Springfield Juvenile Correctional Facility ;Hitman ;Hairdresser ;Ice Cream Truck Driver ;Impotency Spokesman for Viag rogaine ;Informant for the F.B.I. ;Internet Service Provider ;Inventor ("The Wizard of Evergreen Terrace, Flaming Moe's, The Old Man and the "C" Student") ;Krusty Impersonator ;Marriage Counselor ;Mascot, known as "Dancing Homer" ;Mattress Salesman ;Manure Salesman ;Mayor of New Springfield ;Mayoral candidate ;Mexican wrestler ;Mini-golf assistant for Sir Putt-A-Lot's Merrie Olde Fun Centre ;Missionary ;Mob Boss ;Springfield Monorail conductor ;Mountain climber ;Musician Nuclear Safety Inspector ;Nuclear Power Plant manager ;Navy Reservist ;Oil-rig worker("Half-Decent Proposal") ;One Man Band ("Bart Gets Famous") ;Opera singer ("The Homer of Seville.") ;Ordained Minister ("There's Something About Marrying") ;Outsider Artist ("Mom and Pop Art") ;Owner ;Paparazzo ("Homerazzi"). ;Performance artist -Getting hit with a cannonball ("Homerpalooza") ;Personal assistant :Briefly becomes the assistant and friend of Alec Baldwin and Kim Basinger. ("When You Dish Upon a Star") :Briefly taking Smithers' place as Mr. Burns' right-hand man. ("Homer the Smithers") :Briefly became the assistant of Carl Carlson ("The Devil Wears Nada") :Briefly became the assistant of Roz Davis ("Replaceable You") ;Police officer/Police Chief ("Poppa's Got a Brand New Badge") ;Prank monkey for Mr. Burns ("Homer vs. Dignity") ;Public speaker ("HOMЯ") ;Quiz-Master (Kill the Alligator and Run) ;Roadie ("How I Spent My Strummer Vacation") ;Railroad Engineer (implied) ("Maximum Homerdrive") ;Rollercoaster Rebuilder ("Please Homer, Don't Hammer 'Em") ;Referee ("Marge Gamer") ;Sailor in the Naval Reserve ("Simpson Tide") ;Sanitation Commissioner ("Trash of the Titans") ;Security Officer of SpringShield ("Poppa's Got a Brand New Badge") ;Sideshow freak ("Homerpalooza") ;Silhouette Model ("Midnight Towboy") ;Singer ("Homer's Barbershop Quartet") ;Smuggler :of beer ("Homer vs. the Eighteenth Amendment") :of prescription drugs ("Midnight Rx") :of fruits and vegetables ("Itchy & Scratchy Land") :of Sugar ("Sweets and Sour Marge") ;Snowplow proprietor and driver ("Mr. Plow") ;Soccer referee ("Marge Gamer") ;Soldier ("G.I. (Annoyed Grunt)") ;Softball Player ("Homer at the Bat") ;Street musician ("Bart Gets Famous") ;Superhero ("Simple Simpson", "Treehouse of Horror XXII") ;Spokesperson/Walking Billboard, ("My Fair Laddy") ;Sprawl-Mart greeter ("Goo Goo Gai Pan") ;Talk Show Host ("Today, I Am a Clown") ;Teacher ("Secrets of a Successful Marriage") ;Television Producer ;Telemarketer ("Lisa's Date with Density") ;Tomacco Creator/Farmer/Salesman (see Farmer) ("E-I-E-I-D'oh") ;Tow Truck Driver ("Midnight Towboy") ;Town crier ("Lisa the Iconoclast") ;Traveling salesman of Simpson & Son Revitalizing Tonic ("Grampa vs. Sexual Inadequacy") ;Trucker ("Maximum Homerdrive") ;TV Show Host ("Politically Inept, with Homer Simpson") ;Union leader ("Last Exit to Springfield") ;Used Car salesman ("Diatribe of a Mad Housewife") ;Voice actor ("The Itchy & Scratchy & Poochie Show") :Playing Poochie ("The Itchy & Scratchy & Poochie Show") :Playing Angry Dad ("Angry Dad: The Movie") ;Webmaster ("The Computer Wore Menace Shoes") ;Writer Category:Browse